One hell of a ride
by go-with-the-flow-2829
Summary: Castle, Beckett and Alexis go to a fair. what happens when Beckett and Castle ed up going on a ferris wheel ride together? Secrets are revealed. First fan fic ever!


**hey guys! now this is my first fan fic ever so cut me some slack if it's not so good. but i think it's pretty good so i hope you guys do to! i went to a fair in the beginning of september and i rode the ferris wheel and it was dark out and the light were flashing and i was so cold! so this story just popped up in my head! enjoy!**

Richard castle was typing away at the next chapter of his new book, heat rises. Once he finished a good couple paragraphshe decided to go and see what the world was up to on facebook. As he was scrolling through the home page he noticed an advertisement for a fair that was happening tomorrow. It was close by and sounded fun.  
>"Alexis!" He yelled to see if his daughter was interested. A moment later she came running down the stairs to see what was up. " Yeah dad?"<br>"I just saw this ad for a fair that was happening tomorrow. You wanna go?" he asked.  
>"sure,sounds fun, who else is going?"<br>"just me and you so far, why who do you have in mind? And please don't say Ashley." He begged.  
>Alexis giggled "no not Ashley but why don't you go see if detective Beckett wants to come?"<br>Detective Kate Beckett. Castles partner. But it was more than that, he had strong feelings for her from the moment he met her. Over the years they've become best friends, but he wanted more than that. But he didn't want to push her, but he would wait tell the end of time if it meant being with Kate Beckett. After getting lost in his thoughts his daughter started waving her hand in front of her fathers face and said "Dad? You okay?." Then he snapped out of it "Yeah, I'll call her and see if she wants to come"  
>"alright cool tell me when you know".<br>"Alright sweetie."

Kate Beckett was sitting in her apartment, she'd just gotton home from work. She threw her jacket on the coach and plopped down beside it. All the sudden she heard a ringing noise, it was her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and smiled, it was castle. She sighed, Richard castle, her partner, her friend and matter of fact her best friend. She knew he had feelings for her and she knows she has feelings for him but she was too scared of letting him in. Ever since her mom died she built walls around her heart and stopped letting people in because she didn't want to hurt like that again. But she knew Castle was chipping away at those walls every second of the day. After getting lost in thought she quickly answered the phone before it would become a missed call. "Beckett" she answered calmly.  
>"hey Beckett, it's Castle I just saw this add for a fair that was happening tomorrow and Alexis and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" He said hopefully.<br>"A fair? Umm what time?"  
>"It starts at noon, were probably going to go around 1, you in?" he asked again.<br>Before she even thought about it she answered. "Yes." Not to seem too eager to go she added "I mean yeah sure".  
>Castle hid his excitement. "Ok great, I'll pick you up around 12:30 ish, is that good?"<br>"Uh , yeah I guess."  
>"Okay bye!" castle said happily.<br>"Bye castle."  
>as soon as Kate hung up she was thinking about what she had just done. She was going to a fair with Richard castle. Sure, his daughter would be there but still. She smiled to herself, layed down and let out a little chuckle. This is going to be one hell of a ride.<p>

The next morning Castle and Alexis finished getting ready, and before they knew it, it was time to go get Beckett. Castle was wearing jeans, a blue T-shirt and a sweater, Alexis was wearing jeans, a Green shirt that had sleeves that went half way down her arms and a sweater that was tied around her waist. During the ride over Castle and Alexis talked about the different rides they were going to go on, and who was going to chicken out on the bigger rides( which always ended up with castle being the chicken). Once they reached Beckett's apartment Castle told Alexis to stay in the car while he got Beckett. Castle knocked on Beckett's door the second he got there. Beckett was wearing skinny jeans a white T-shirt and a sweater on top. After getting a good look at each other Castle ended the silence and said "Hey" Beckett answered back "Hey".  
>"You ready?"<br>"Yeah let's go"  
>And they headed back to the car. The 3 of them rode in the car for a good 20 minutes full of laughter and stories of when Alexis was little, and funny things Castle's done on cases in the past. Finaly they arrived at the fair. There were so many different rides and booths of every kind. There was a really big rollercoaster, spinning teacups, rides that would whip you to the side, a giant ferris wheel that had different coloured lights on it and many others. There were booths that were promoting different companies, food stands and many different games. The 3 didn't know where to start. All the sudden Alexis grabbed Castle and Beckett's hands, started running, and exclaimed "Let's ride the teacups!" When they reached the line, they were talking about how they wanted to be the people who spun there teacup the fastest. When the line ended and they got into their teacup the ride started moving and they started spinning. They were going so fast they could barely hold on to the wheel without flying back. The ride was filled of Beckett's laughs when Castle would yell "Faster! Faster!" and Alexis struggling to hold on and keep spinning. Once that ride ended they decided to hit the roller coaster ride. The cart was big enough for the 3 of them, and castle sat in the middle. When the ride started going up the hill it jolted which caused Beckett to grab the bar that was keeping them in the cart. What she didn't notice was Castle's hand was on the part of the bar she grabbed so she ended up putting her hand on his. When they noticed they both looked at each other not moving a muscle with their hands still touching. Then the cart started going down the hill so Beckett quickly moved her hand and broke the gaze. As the cart went down the hill Alexis let out a loud "Whooooo!" and Beckett let out a quiet scream that was loud enough for Castle to hear. Castle started laughing at the two girls as the ride continued. They ended up spending the whole day doing everything that was in the park, then dark came and the last ride of the night was the ferris wheel. While the 3 were in line Alexis said she had to go to the bathroom and left, but while she was well on her way it was time for them to go on. So Castle and Beckett went on with each other. They started talking….<br>"so you having a good time?" Castle asked trying to break the ice.  
>"yeah I'm glad I came". An akward silence came.<br>"Castle ,sorry for on the roller coaster I meant to grab the bar, and-" before she could finish castle cut her off . "Oh thats alright I didn't mind".  
>"Oh, ok just checking". She said nervously. Beckett started shivering.<br>"Are you cold?" Castle asked concerned.  
>"Yeah, just a little"<br>"Oh um here". Castle started to move down right beside Beckett and slid his arm around her.  
>"Is this okay?" Castle asked nervously.<br>"Uh ,yeah thanks" she answered stunned because of what was happening.  
>There cart reached the top of the ferris wheel.<p>

"This reminds me of when we were stuck in the freezer huddled in the corner, trying to stay warm" Castle said looking into the sky.  
>"Good times". Beckett said jokingly.<br>"Actually, I remember before you passed out from the cold you started saying something to me ,but you didn't finish. I think you said "I want you to know how much I…" but then you passed out ,do you remember?"  
>Castle asked stuttering a little bit at the end because he was hoping she would say what he has always wanted to say to her.<br>"Oh um …." Beckett wanted to say I love you but was terrified. What if it doesn't work out between them she couldn't live with loosing someone else important to her especially if that person was Richard Castle. But she remembered in L.A. when she was reading that letter "you don't want to look back on your life and wonder if only…" and then she decided she was done running.  
>"I was going to say, I want you to know how much.. how much I love you". She said looking right into his eyes.<br>Castle answered surprised "I, I love you to Kate". Both gazing into each other's eyes. They both decided to close the gap between them and they broke into a kiss. They just brushed each other's lips at first but then they put all of the passion they have been hiding for years into it. They pulled apart for air and just gazed at each other both stunned on what just happened. Then there cart reached the bottom and they heard a voice calling their names. So they broke the gaze and looked to see who was calling them, it was Alexis. They were let off the ride and they headed over to the shivering red head with their stunned faces from what just happened. "Are you guys okay?" Alexis asked concerned. Castle answered "um yeah were fine". Then all of the sudden rain started to fall hard from the sky. The three of them ran to the car as fast as they could. The ride back was quiet no one talked much. Alexis didn't talk because she was distracted by the loud thunder and lightning show going on outside. Castle and Beckett didn't talk because they were still stunned from what happened on the Ferris wheel. The plan was to head back to Castle's loft and watch a movie. Once the three arrived at the loft, they ran in as fast as they could so they wouldn't get soaked by the rain. They decided on watching Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. So castle started popping the popcorn and Kate got drinks while Alexis put the movie in the DVD player.

**please!please! review! love it, hate it, should i continue?**


End file.
